Switch of Sections
by The Pirate Illusionist
Summary: A girl switches from clarinet to baritone. Will her years in marching band cool or insanity? She doesn't know that it will be full of lyres, field shows, two band directors, and loud noise makers.(Rated PG for now.)
1. The First Day

The Switch of Sections 

By: The Pirate Illusionist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own marching band, although I wish I did. This is based on true events. Names are changed for privacy.

* * *

I loaded the case into the van with a sigh. My mom waited for me to get in as she put my lunch on my seat. Slamming the trunk door, I held back a sigh. It would be my first day of band camp. I was nervous and excited. Would my friends be there? Well, I'd have to go to find out. I slid into the passenger's seat as my mom started off towards the high school.

This year would be my 8th grade year. Who would have thought it would have come this fast? This year was the year band members could join marching band. My friends said they would be there. It would be my first day of band camp. Technically, the second but I had missed the first because of vacation. I was in Virginia at my cousin's house and the director knew I wouldn't be there, so it was all cleared up.

What I was more nervous of was the instrument sections. I was a clarinet player for all of my band years. Last year, I wanted to play trumpet. It was my brother's so the teacher made me play baritone. Who would have thought that I would have played baritone? I know I wouldn't have. Well, I'm stuck with it now.

I watched as the van pulled up toward the high school. My mom smiled at me and parked the van. We got out as I grabbed my marching baritone and my lunch and water. She walked in with me and nobody was there yet except the band director, Mr. Voigt. He walked up to me.

"You must be Riley. I'm your director. You'll sit over there by the other baritone player. Everyone is soon going to come," he said cheerfully.

"Ok," I said with a nod.

I said goodbye to my mom and she soon left. People started to come in. My friend, Taren came into the room. She was the other baritone player.

"Um...Riley, I think you should be over there," she said pointing towards the clarinet section.

I grinned and pointed to my case, "I'm playing baritone."

"Well ok. Cool," Taren said.

With that, people started to file out and into the parking lot for stretching.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it. It's my first fan fiction. R&R! 


	2. Meeting friends

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own marching band

* * *

Taren led me outside to where everyone was gathering in a circle. I stared in amazement and confusion as the drum major Jess started to lead the "exercises. These "exercises" were just fun things that they did while moving. They one called The Button Factory. After that everyone filed inside and we took out our instruments. Mr. Voigt waited there patiently for us to be ready. Once everyone was situated, he started to speak.

"We will start from the beginning of Into the Storm. Ready?" he said.

He started to direct and we started to play. My part wasn't complicated at all; it was really, really easy. I played all C's for sometime. It actually was getting boring. Then the clarinets had to mess up.

"Again, from the top," he said and we started to play again.

We got past the part again, a few parts were messy but it was ok for the second day of band camp. This song was boring…. Until I got to the part I couldn't play. I only learned up to the letter C. Well, actually now I can get up to the high G which is quite amazing, but Taren can still get higher than me...anyway enough of my babble, back to the story!

This went on forever until Mr. Voigt decided to go outside. He told me which group I was in. I forget it now, I think it was like purple 3 or maybe it was yellow 2, well I don't remember. He shown me where to stand and started to explain the drill.

"Every 12 steps you march, there will be a stutter step. Here I'll show you," he said, doing the stutter step. Murmuring of the words 'cool' and 'awesome' could be heard from the field.

Mr. Voigt showed us where we had to go. After a few hours of that, we headed in for lunch. My friends took the back corner of the band room by the timpani. I sat by my friend, Bryan Foust, a trombone player. He was my friend since preschool, so we're really close. My other friends there included Taren, Liz (a clarinet player), Jamie (another clarinet player), Kyle (a trombone player), Pottsy (a trumpet player), Casey (another trumpet player), and Hannah (a bell player). As lunch goes, it is usually the most interesting part of some one's day. Our lunch included gossip and throwing carrots. Tim, Rachel, and Becky sat on the floor playing some game they made up called Flaar or something like that. We watched as they ran around the band room doing stupid things. Ok, so lunch was pretty stupid, it seems to you. Yeah, it looks that way.

--

A little more about me and my friends. Like I said, I played clarinet and baritone. I am an average looking girl with a love for band. Let's just say...that band made me a little perverted. Bryan, Jamie, and Liz are my best friends. They are all weird in their own ways and no one knows why we are friends when we act different. That is a little about us. Back to the story!

--

Well, we got back to band camp and learned more drill, at this time I didn't call it drill. The tuba player, Chelsea, camethen and I had to move so we could get another chair.

"Do I know you?"Chelsea asked, a little confused.

"I'm Riley. I played clarinet."I said.

"Oh...well that's why I don't know you."she said.

When we could go home, I said bye to Bryan. Casey came up to me and grinned.

"Aw…you're so cute together. I think you should go out!" she said.

My jaw dropped. "No way…. Never…we're just friends."

Little did I know this "thing" about me and Bryan would get along and eventually go to the school. But at that point I was oblivious as I said goodbye to the others and climbed in my mom's van.

* * *

A/N- I know this story is short but I'm trying to leave it off at good parts. I know this part is a bit dull. It should get better once football games and more practices start. Well R&R. 


	3. I don't like Bryan!

"RILEY! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO PICK PEOPLE UP!" My mom's voice rang through my dreaming.

I slipped out of my bed lazily and got ready. I grabbed my baritone and went to the van. I climbed into the front seat as my mom handed me my stuff. She started the van and turned it in the opposite direction. I turned around.

"Mom! Where are we going!? The school is in the other direction!" I said in horror.

"I told you I am picking up Bryan and Adam. Bryan's mom will be taking you guys home today,"she told me.

I nodded as we picked up Adam. He was a 7th grade snare drummer. Usually 7th graders aren't in marching band, but he was really good. He got in the van sleepily and soon we drove to Bryan's house. Soon he climbed in and we were off.

"Remember Bryan's mom will take you home!" she said as she dropped us off.

We walked into the band room as people were getting their instruments together. Casey looked over at me and grinned. I looked to seewhy she would grin at me. Bryan was standing beside me! I rolled my eyes and kept walking to my seat. You'd think something would happen in the morning. Well, nothing did. Everything happened at lunch.  
--  
I was sitting beside Bryan again and Casey satnear us. Well the whole group did. Bryan and I were joking and laughing and telling stories. Casey looked at me and grinned.

"Aw..you two look so cute,"she said.

"No!" Bryan and I said.

I picked up my carrot and chucked it at her and missed her. No one knew that I did, well until they found the carrot. Everyone started to agree. Bryan and I tried to say that we were only friends but no one would pay attention. Mr. Voigt called for us to get ready to go out and we started to head out.

"Well I think you should be boyfriend and girlfriend," Casey said as we started out.

Amanda Foulds caught up with us. "Who would be good together?"

'Oh gosh...now it will all be over,' I thought. I knew Amanda could not keep a secret.

"Bryan and Riley," she said with a grin.

"We're just friends!" I yelled.

"Oh, really. It would be cute," Amanda said.

I muttered something and headed towards the practice field.

I thought this day was ruined but little did I know that this would get to the school.

* * *

A/N: New chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys like it. Well R&R! 


	4. You're Ugly!

Again I awoke to my mom's screaming. Fourth day of band camp today. Mr. Voigt said we would be practicing drill. Only if Iknew.

Jumping out of bed I dressed and waited for Mrs. Menko to pick me up. I loaded into her van as we got Bryan and drove on. Again as I entered the band room, I was greeted by Casey's grinning face. She knew I'd be coming with Bryan. I waited for the wierd exercises but there were none.We only did that one day.Mr. Voigt took us outside to the parking lot and was teaching us the basics. Dude, it was tough, but I was getting it down. We had to move diagonally. I stood by Taren for most of it. Ok...so the day was boring. Amanda had said nothing again and Casey said Bryan and I looked cute. This time my friends agreed.

Fifth Day of Band Camp 8:00 am Monday morning

Mondays are always a drag but this day seemed to be different. Again, the football players had the field. We had the parking lot. We marched circles and we got into our positions so Mr. Voigt could check us out. He came up to our circle. He seemed in a hurry to go to the next.

"You're ugly!" he says, hurrying to the other circle.

We all were confused and looked at each other in question. One flute player spoke up.

"Mr. Voigt did you just call us ugly?" she asked.

"No...I don't think. I thought I said you were perfect."

She shook her head. "You called us ugly." Everyone agreed.

"Well sorry. I meant you were perfect," he said and we all broke out in laughter. A memory we all would never for get.

Band Camp Day 5 12:00 pm

We all were heading back. I was beside Bryan and Casey and Amanda were with us. We were talking, bet you can guess about what.

"I don't like him!" I said.

"I think you do!" Casey said.

"No!"

"What are you talking about?" Pottsy asked. The short boy just appeared beside us.

"Noth..." I couldn't get it out.

"Bryan and Riley look cute together!" Amanda blurted out.

I went red and clenched my fists. "I DO NOT!"

"Ooohhh.... I see," Pottsy said. "Riley likes Bryan," he yelled taking off. I ran after him with laughter of others could be heard.

That wasn't the first or the last time I had chased Pottsy. Pottsy originally didn't go to our school so it was like the first time in Jr. High to chase him. Pottsy came in sixth grade and since then I don't know what to expect.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know this chapter is a bit short but I didn't know what to write so here it is. It is not near over. Oh and anyone from Line Mountain Jr. Sr. High....the facts might not be in the right order. Thanks to those who reviewed! R&R! 


	5. Parent Preview

The last day. I couldn't believe it. It was the last day. It was also parent preview night. We get to show the parents how good we are. I pulled on the usual, shorts, t-shirt and sneakers. My skin now had a light tan from spending so much time out in the sun. I was always so pale in complexion, this is a good achievement. Today, Mrs. Foust came to pick me up and away we went.

I walked over to the low brass area and sat down. We'd all bring our uniforms tonight but right now, the room was just the way it was, small and full of chairs and stands. Bryan came and talked to me as I pulled out my baritone. We talked about the first few weeks of band camp and how we didn't hate it so much. To tell you the truth, I first started to loath Mr. Voigt and band camp. Now it was starting to wear off.

Like always, Casey came in and had to say something, which got Pottsy on this whole thing about us again. The day was like any day except full of drill and practicing. Oh, how I couldn't wait until this was over. I went home for supper and back to school with my uniform. Our black shoes didn't come in yet. They told us to bring in old shoes. What were they going to do? I had no clue yet. The whole hour was of dressing and we had got gloves and black socks. Soon they pulled out the black duct tape.

"Okay, line up to get your shoes duct taped," Mr. Voigt said.

I was glad I grabbed my old shoes that were a size to small. I was near the end of the line. I watched as people forgot to put on their socks and have to take the duct tape shoes off and try and put them back on. When I got up there, they were running out of duct tape. When my shoes were done, there was barely any white showing. Yeah, it might have helped if I didn't bring white shoes but it was all I had.

"Hurry up get a chicken and get turtled and get out there!" Mr. Voigt said.

Bryan ran up to me. "Do me, will you?"

I looked at him, shocked. "W-w-what?"

"Turtle me," he said and I heaved a sigh of relief.

I looked at the hook thing on the collars and figured out how to "do it". Soon he turtle me and we went for a "chicken". Somebody handed me a plume, as I later figure out what it was called and we ran out to the parking lot, all dressed up. Jess went through and made sure we were all turtled. All the girls' hair was up in hats, making us look like guys. I stood by Taren because she was my section.

"Everyone get in a circle!" Jess called and everyone ran over. Ben and her led the cheer.

"UP AND DOWN!" they called and everyone started jump up and down.

"UP AND DOWN!" Everyone yelled back. I followed, unsure.

"FRONT TO BACK!"

"FRONT TO BACK!"

"SIDE TO SIDE!"

"SIDE TO SIDE!"

"ALL AROUND!"

"ALL AROUND!"

Then everyone joined in at the last part: "LINE MOUNTAIN MARCHING EAGLES! WE"RE NUMBER ONE!"

Soon we were called to line up and we were led down to the field. I felt nervous when we went down. I looked to see where my family was. They were in the front row! We lined up to go on. As we went on, I felt like I had to pee. I was so nervous I was shaking. I didn't even know all the music! They told me to finger if I didn't know it. I tried to keep as stoic as possible but I probably looked like a deer in front of head lights. Then Jess started to conduct.

I tried to stay in step. I really did. I preformed as best as I could. Once it was done, my parents told me we did good. I saw even the football players came to watch. Well, we got to eat, which made me really happy. I found out after every marching band competition or football game, I was hungry and full of adrenaline. My mom had thought we had already recieved our shoes. Then, I showed her mine and she was surprised. Soon I went home to rest for the weekend and then come back next week to come to school.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know this story is really short but this is only my first yearof marching band. I still have those duct tape shoes, although I could never get back in them...anyway R&R 


End file.
